


Mermaid

by crystal_ism



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Artist!Reon and Model!Wataru, Fluff, I'll add tags as I go along, M/M, everything else is basically the same lmao, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_ism/pseuds/crystal_ism
Summary: He had this air around him...----And I was drawn in by it
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Misono Reon, Misono Reon/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic so uh ew lmao 
> 
> Don't know where I'm going with this but its somewhere

The golden sunlight shone on his face,skin glowing so beautifully.He was sitting there gazing at the other man across from him.It's as if roses bloomed everytime he walks closer yet there were no thorns whatsoever.He whispered in the most softest and warmest tone,it was almost angelic.

_...Think of me_

…

Reon's eyes opened to the sound of the trees rustling as the birds sang a cheerful tune.Faint ocean waves can be heard.He rubbed his eyes and slowly got up to look around him.

_What the-_

He's been sleeping on a random bench near the docks.What was he even doing here?He closed his eyes again trying to remember...Oh yeah,sketching the view for his assignment.He checked his phone and realised it was already 9am.

"SHIT,I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

He hurriedly packed his things and ran off to university.He's not much of a good runner but it'll do.Luckily for him,it wasn't that far from where he woke up.He ran up the stairs,mad at himself for...well,everything that happened last night.Mumbling to himself,he took a quick glance up from the bottom of the stairs and hurriedly hid behind a wall nearby.A slight blush appeared on his face.It was him.

Wataru Matoba,he's mostly known for being the bassist in that band...Argonavis but he's seen him taking part in modelling gigs from time to time.He has a nice face,a good facial structure,a beautiful smile and his eyes...the most mysterious part of him,something hiding there and Reon was a little too curious about it.He eyed him for quite some time,ever since he was tasked to draw a portrait of someone on a A2-sized paper.Reon felt he was perfect for it.Too bad he wasn't a social butterfly.He shook all of those thoughts away,he doesn't even know him that well! He can't be bothered to think about him,not when he was almost late for class! Once the close was clear,he ran up the stairs in a heartbeat and made it to class opening the door a little too loud… and everyone in the room stared at him…

_Embarrassing_

…

"Geez,I hate this", he mumbled as he swept the floors in the room and wiped excess paint on the tables.It was his turn to clean the room today and yet none of his other classmates helped him out with it even though it was supposed to be a group thing.Wiping off the sweat from his face,he kept the cleaning supplies in the closet and grabbed his paint brushes and palette to clean them off.

"This week could not get any worse,"

He said as he placed all of his tools near the metal sink.

"I'm so tired"

Turning the faucet on and watched as the water rinsed away the paint on his brushes,the "model" popped into his mind again,but this time,he let him wander around for a little while,enjoying the company.He remembered bumping into him on the way back from class,dropping all of his files and books.Hearing his voice for the first time and the soft look he gave to him muttering a thank you...it was cute.Coincidentally,he found out about his modelling gig after passing by a convenience store and happened to pick up the magazine.Reon was immediately filled with inspiration.

He wanted to capture his beauty.

As he dried off his hands while turning the faucet off heading back to the room to collect his stuff and get some ACTUAL rest on his bed.Opening the door,his eyes were greeted with another's.It was him,who else would it be?Though,he really did hope it was someone else,he was way too much of a coward to do anything-

"Uh,hi...were you using this room earlier?"

"Huh? Ah,yeah! I was but not anymore...I'm just packing up"

"Oh,I see…"

Reon couldn't focus properly,it all felt _familiar_ like a dream.The room was in a beautiful kind of silence,accompanied by the rustle of the trees mimicking calm ocean waves.This was too good to be true,it felt like it was a made up scenario in his head,a daydream.Reon was so caught up with that thought,he forgot he was suppose to go home.He grabbed the rest of his stuff from where he sat earlier and placed them neatly in his bag.As he was about to take away his empty A2 sized sketchbook,he saw him again.It was the perfect place and moment to draw.He can feel a surge of inspiration flowing through his body as he looked at the redhead from an angle he wanted to capture on paper.Reon was hesitant but he doesn't want this chance to go away…

"Uhm...You're Wataru right?"

_Wow what a great question Reon,keep it up._

"Yeah...I think we met before? When I accidentally dropped my stuff bumping into you"

"Yeah we did...I don't think I told you my name...uhh...It's Reon…"

"Nice to meet you Reon...I'll be in your care"

"L-likewise…"

Reon couldn't bring himself to ask Wataru to be his model.What if he said no? It'll just make this already awkward interaction even worse.He mentally sighed and sat down on his chair in front of his sketchbook,opening his other sketchbook,a smaller and messier one.

"Oh? Weren't you heading home?"

Wataru appeared in front of him making Reon flinch 

"U-uh,y-yeah! But,I just want to look through some things before...I go home…"

"Ah,right sorry,I forgot you were an art major?"

"Yeah,I am…"

"...I-is it alright if I take a look? I mean! You don't have to show it if you don't want to,I understand if you were keeping your work a secret…"

Reon was just in awe at how polite and nice Wataru was.

"I don't mind...though there's nothing grand in there,they're mostly just sketches…"

Wataru took the sketchbook and flipped through the pages,amazed at all of the sketches and the pencil drawings he's been doing.Reon gazed at him softly, seeing how much Wataru was smiling looking through his work.

"...Is this the docks near the university?"

"Ah,yeah,it's for an assignment...pick a place you like basically"

"You have great taste"

"...Why? You like them too?"

"The ocean makes me feel calm,hearing the waves and feeling the wind...helps to rid away the doubts and worries…also,it's just really pretty at night"

Reon didn't expect that sort of answer,it was almost the same as his and he was taken aback by it.As Wataru flipped to the next page,his eyes widened a little.

"...Is this me..?"

"WHAT,UH WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN-"

"Haha,relax I'm not mad or anything,I can tell you drew it from the magazine…"

"...Y-you were just really p-pretty that's all…"

Turning back to Wataru,he was greeted with a smile and lightly tinted cheeks.His eyes were glowing,illuminating capturing Reon's.His heart was racing immensely.No way this was real,how did everything go so well like this...He felt enchanted,trapped in some sort of spell.

"Uhm- P-please be my muse!"

He finally said it and he immediately regretted it.

"W-WAIT UHM UH-"

"...Okay"

"Huh?!"

"Well,you asked...I don't really mind,and I really like this sketch you drew of me"

Reon kept stuttering over his words realising he finally got to draw a portrait of him.He was way too excited but he kept his cool and responded back after taking a deep breath.

"If you don't mind,then is it alright if you sit over there?..."

Wataru gave him a nod and took a seat on where he was before.Reon took out his pencils,immediately trying to sketch but something was holding him back.Did he suddenly forget how to draw? His pencils were all sharpened and his eraser was there just in case he messed something up.The tip of his pencil touched the canvas yet his mind was all over the place.He _really_ didn't want to miss this opportunity…It could be his only chance of getting to draw someone in real time,someone so beautiful in real time.

Right,he was never good at keeping people beside him after all...

"Reon?"

"Huh? Y-yeah?"

"Is...something bothering you?"

"Ah,it's nothing,don't worry about it…"

Wataru stood up from his seat and slowly removed Reon's hand away from his disgruntled face.Reon was in that trance again when he met Wataru's eyes.He was even more beautiful up close.He was caught in his words,he couldn't speak up,it's like his voice was stolen.Wataru broke the silence by letting out a low whisper.

"Just think of me"

Wataru then headed back to his seat again waiting.Reon shook his head and started sketching again.His pencil glided softly on the paper crafting a figure.All of his emotions and thoughts were rooted in every single stroke of the pencil.After some time,he was done with his piece.

"...Uh...I'm done with the drawing so…"

"Oh! Do you mind if I take a look at it?..."

Reon nodded as Wataru stepped closer and was immediately amazed at how outstanding it looked even though it only took him half and hour or so.

"You're such a great artist"

"What? No I'm not,my classmates are way better at this than I am…"

"Alright then,you did a great job capturing me,in a drawing of all things"

"...You…"

Wataru tilted his head waiting for the other to finish his sentence.

"Never mind,it's nothing,uhm,thank you for being my model,I apologise if it took too long-"

"N-no! I don't mind,really! I expected it to be longer and I'm used to just sitting at the same place for more than an hour so...don't worry about it"

"..."

"Anyway,it's getting late and I have a practice session soon"

"Oh yeah,you're in a band…"

"Yeah,we got a new live coming up soon...you...can come watch us...if you want to"

"I don't mind,thanks for the invitation...I'll be sure to come watch you play!"

Wataru gave him his cat-like smile,the ones he always saw in the photos and it caught Reon off guard,he started blushing again...He was just too cute.

"...I'll,uh,see you around? If we ever crossed paths again I mean"

"...Y-yeah...I'll see you around...too…"

He says as he waves Wataru a goodbye.Now that he was alone,he plopped back onto his seat again,head in his hands.He felt his face heat up again.What was it about that man that gets him overwhelmed every time? He looked back at his drawing,relieved his assignment was completed and also mesmerised at the same time.

_I want to know more about him…_

As he packed everything and locked the room,he headed straight home,sleeping all of his worries away.

_...If we ever cross paths again huh…_

  
  
  



End file.
